


You Are Perfect Just The Way You Are

by DrOmega101



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alpha!Bill, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kinktober 2019, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Richie, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: “I’m getting fat.”“You’re pregnant, not fat Richie. Besides, I think you’re perfect.”“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”Richie isn't feeling confidant in his body. Bill helps show him just how perfect he is





	You Are Perfect Just The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 - Belly worship/Weight Gain (I guess *shrugs)
> 
> Somehow managed to set down today and type this up lol Forgive me if it feels a bit jumbled. I'm sleep deprived insomniac
> 
> Enjoy!

“What are you doing?”

Richie jumps, looking over at his alpha standing in the doorway of their bedroom. He quickly pulls his shirt back down, blushing with embarrassment. 

“I wasn’t doing anything.”

Bill smiles, walking over to wrap his arms around Richie’s waist. They look at each other through the mirror, Bill’s hand resting on the swell of his omega’s belly. 

“I’m getting fat.”

“You’re pregnant, not fat Richie. Besides, I think you’re perfect.” 

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“Let me see,” Bill goes to pull his shirt up, but Richie stops him.

“Bill....” his alpha kisses him on the shoulder, lifting the shirt up  
anyways. Richie looks away.

“You’re gorgeous, Richie. You always have been. There’s nothing to  
be ashamed of,” Bill turns Richie to face him, kissing him slowly. “Let me show you how much I love you. Let me show you just how perfect you are.”

Richie lets Bill lead him to their bed, the alpha getting Richie comfortable before climbing between the omega’s legs. They kiss, Bill’s hands roaming up and down Richie’s body, earning moans from the omega beneath him. Bill takes his time removing Richie’s clothes, taking his time to kiss a trail down his chest and belly and back up. Richie lets him, enjoying the touches and caresses from his alpha. 

Once Richie is fully naked, Bill makes quick work of his own, throwing them along with the other clothes on the floor. He kisses Richie deep as he positions the omega’s legs over his waist, letting them wrap around him. Richie reaches between them to grab hold of Bill’s cock, giving it a few pumps before placing it at his opening. Bill thrusts in slowly and gently, peppering Richie’s shoulder and neck with kisses. 

Their love making is slow and gentle, taking their time with one another. When they finally do cum, it’s sudden, taking them both by surprise. Bill rock into him a few more times before pulling out. The alpha pulls Richie close.

“I love you.”

Richie cuddles into him, laying his head on the alpha’s chest, “I love you too.” 

They fall asleep peacefully in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Side Note: Richie is about 4 1/2 months pregnant in this.


End file.
